Lessons in Friendship
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Mokuba wishes and prays every night for a chance to teach Seto a few lessons in friendship. His prayer is answered in a strange way that brings on a lot of antics. R&R!
1. Answered prayer

**Lessons in friendship  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary:** Mokuba wishes and prays every night for a chance to teach Seto a few lessons in friendship. His prayer is answered in a strange way that brings on a lot of antics. R&R!

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General/Humour

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

**Author's Note:** I gave up with the other fic. A few people were pissing me off. Anyway, here's another Yu-Gi-Oh fic and this time I don't care what you people think. Yes, I have an OC in here. Live with it. Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Answered prayer 

Mokuba had always wished that Seto would open his eyes. He always hoped that Seto would wake up and realize that he did have friends. Yugi and the others were willing to be his friends but Seto was too stubborn to swallow his pride. Mokuba prayed every night on stars, crosses, _anything_ that might help Seto realize that he had friends. But right now there didn't seem to be much hope for his prayer to be answered... or so he thought.

His prayer had in fact been picked up by FPAA, the Fairy Prayer Answering Agency. They were a lower level of prayer answerers mostly consisting of angel-in-training fairies. They were there to take the smaller prayers so that angels could have more time to do the more important prayers that inolved miracles. The way FPAA worked was to send one of their angel-in-training fairies to help the person who sent the prayer. That way the person could manage their prayer on their own, therefore learning a lesson at the same time. If the person accomplishes their prayer than the angel-in-training fairy will become a full angel. If not, the angel-in-training fairy would have their rank lowest level possible for them.

The FPAA was divided into three sectors; Life Lessons, Good Deeds and Above the Rest.

The Life Lessons sector worked on just that. Any prayers that asked for a life lessons to be learnt would be sent to that sector. Mokuba's prayer was in that sector and would be asnwered by one of it's agents. Out of the three sectors however, the Life Lessons sector had one of the lowest success ratings. Only 25 of the prayers were accomplished.

The second sector, the Good Deeds sector, focused on only those. If someone asked to be given a good deed to do, the prayer would be sent there. They had a slightly higher success rating. A rating of 45. It was almost at the normal but not quite. This sector had a problem with lazy agents.

The final sector, the Above the Rest sector, dealt with all the other low prayers. They had the most agents and the highest success rating with a rating of 95. This was only due to the fact that they received all the easy prayers.

Mokuba's prayer was given to a hyper active little fairy named Akimeru, commonly called Aki. She stood roughly six inches tall wearing a light purple puffy dress. Her blond hair was ties in two tight buns held by purple chopsticks. Her bright green eyes were magnified by the small round glasses that sat on her nose and her cheeks seemed to be permanently in kawaii mode. (A/N: I'm finding this hard to explain. Anyone who has seen Saiyuki would know. It's the cheeks Goku gets sometimes. And the Dark Magician Girl has them.)

Aki grumbled as she looked over the mission again. "Why me?" She asked in a small, high-pitched voice. "Do I look like the type to deal with snobs?"

"Sure you do! Who else is more snobby than you?" Asked her friend and colleague Mac, grinning from ear to ear. "You've got a chance to gain a rank! Why are you complaining?"

"I don't wanna!" She grumbled. "I like where I am!"

"And they say you're not lazy." He said looking over her shoulder at the orders in hand. "Better you than me in this case. His brother doesn't believe in fairies. He can barely see us."

"That's why I don't want this one! What good can I do?"

"All you gotta do is teach him five lessons in friendship then you're done. How hard can that be?"

Aki rolled her eyes and groaned. "When I lose my rank ask me that again." She mumbled.

Mac grinned. "And if you get promoted I'll glomp you!"

She rolled her eyes again. "I better get going. See you later!" She yelled, jumping off the cloud down to the real world.

Mokuba leaned against his window and sighed as he felt the cool night hair hit him. It seemed that his prayer wasn't being answered. He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the cold glass, his hair falling around him. He was slowly falling to sleep when he heard a light tapping. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, jumping back suddenly at the small thing he saw outside his window. It shivered and tapped on the window again, demanding to be let him. Mokuba blinked a few times, trying to register what he was seeing. He finally shrugged and opened his window wide enough to let the little thing in.

"Hi!" She said happily. "My name is Akimeru, but you can call me Aki. You must be Mokuba."

Mokuba blinked a few times and leaned closer. "Um... Yeah. But what are you and why are you here?" He asked.

"I am an angel-in-training fairy sent by FPAA to help you accomplish your prayer for your brother. Five lessons in friendship!" She smiled.

"FPAA?" He questioned, now thoroughly confused.

"Oops. Sorry. Fairy Prayer Answering Agency. If this is done properly, I'll get my wings and be a real angel. So we're both helping each other here." She smiled.

Mokuba nodded.

Outside his room Seto Kaiba had stopped, looking at the door with a raised eyebrow. It sounded as though he had heard Mokuba talking to someone but he was sure that there was no one else in the room with him. He let a hand rest on his hip as he struggled to figure out what he was hearing. It sounded like Mokuba was talking to a fly. He shook his head, his brown hair barely moving due to all the gel.

"Mokuba who are you talking to?" He asked opening the door and letting himself.

Mokuba and Aki both jumped and Aki hid in Mokuba's hair, her bright green eyes peeking through.

"I'm not talking to anyone Big Brother." He said hoping Seto would nod and leave.

Seto sighed. Somehow he wasn't thoroughly convinced. "I was sure I heard you talking, And there was something answering you as well. It sounded like a small whisper."

Mokuba shook his head. "I wasn't talking to anyone. I think you're hearing things."

Seto nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mokuba sighed in relief and searched through his hair, pulling Aki out eventually. "I don't get it. Your voice isn't a whisper, it's high-pitched. How come he said it was a whisper?"

"It's because he doesn't believe in fairies. Yup, mm-hmm." she said nodding matter-of-factly. "He only sees a ghostly image and hears only a ghostly whisper. If he does see me he'll probably think he's going nuts." She couldn't help but laugh at that. That would be quite funny in her opinion.

Mokuba sighed. "You said five lessons in friendship right?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded so he continued. "Well there are a lot of lessons in friendship so... Which five?"

She blinked and tilted her head before pulling a small piece of paper from her dress pocket. Compared to Mokuba this piece of paper was about half the size of a regular stamp. She read it over quickly before looking up at him. "According to this the five lessons in friendship that Seto Kaiba must learn are: Trust, Kindness, Helpfulness, Loyalty and Someone who listens. In that order respectively."

Mokuba thought the five lessons over in his head and sighed. "It's a good thing there's no time limit or we'd both be doomed. This could take a while." He sighed.

Aki nodded. "So you accept my help to accomplish your prayer for the good of your brother?" She asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Anything for Seto." He said.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go! Chapter 1! Long, decribed and following all rules of Yu-Gi-Oh. There's no eighth Item, no one is related to anyone and everything is fine! Are we all happy now? I certainly hope so! Please be nice when you comment. I'd rather not be lectured. Read & Review! 


	2. Lesson 1 Trust p1

**Lessons in Friendship**

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm gonna keep writing this no matter what comments I get but id doesn't mean you can leave nasty comments. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Lesson 1 - Trust p.1 

Mokuba peeked out his bedroom door and looked down the hallway both ways. Just like when he had escaped Pegasus, his hair was hidden beneath his hat and he had his bandana over his face.

"What are we doing?" He asked the small fairy that had flown in front in front of him.

"Well you refused to jump." She shrugged a little.

"I'm on the top floor! There's no way I was gonna jump!" He hissed angrily through the fabric.

She shrugged again and headed off, motioning to him to follow. He sighed and followed, stopping when he reached an opened door. He almost cursed himself for forgetting that was Seto's office.

He looked into the room and saw his big brother working, icy blue eyes focused on his computer monitor. Mokuba bit back a sigh of sadness. His brother had been staying up till all hours of the night working. On what Mokuba wasn't sure, but nonetheless he probably hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe that was why Seto was so cold towards people. When he was younger Mokuba would always blame Seto's lack of compassion on his job. Though he realized, as he grew up, that didn't seem to be the cause. That was why Mokuba had started praying. When he noticed that Seto's icy attitude wasn't work related he became determined to fix it. His stubbornness for not stopping his prayers even after months of no response, lead to where he was now. Somehow he had a feeling that he would live to regret his stubbornness.

Mokuba was pulled out of his thoughts by Aki who was hissing in his ear. She pinched his ear and kicked him in the side of the head, desperately trying to wordlessly tell him that this could be his only chance to get out of there.

Then another thought popped into Mokuba's head. A thought that he should have come up with the moment that Aki suggested that they go out that night. Why hadn't they waited till morning? Why go out in the middle of the night, risking getting caught? It made absolutely no sense. Aki herself made no sense but he had this feeling that he probably shouldn't say that out loud. He looked that small fairy dead in the eye and shook his head, turning back to return to his room.

He walked slowly, being sure to make no sound. However no matter how careful he tried to be there was one floorboard that creaked when he was only a few steps away from his room.

In his office, Seto looked up upon hearing the noise. He had been so focused on his work that he probably wouldn't have noticed someone slip passed the open door. But he did however hear the distinguishable sound of a creaking floorboard. He stood, his crisp white suit shining in the low lamp light. Slowly he walked to the door and looked out into the hallway, looking in both directions.

Out in the hallway, Mokuba stayed flat against the wall, refusing to move or breathe. He waited and waited and it seemed like he was standing there for an eternity. Finally after what seemed like hours, Seto went back into his office, closing the door behind him. Mokuba sighed in relief and crept back into his room. He didn't give Aki a second glance and quickly went to bed.

Early the next morning, just as the sun rose, Mokuba was already moving around his room, getting ready. Aki sat on his dresser watching him move around. She sighed a little and shook her head, unable to believe how busy humans could be. Not very long later, about five minutes, they were downstairs getting ready to leave, Aki hidden in Mokuba's hair. Both Kaiba brothers had gotten quite used to the early morning routine. By the time Mokuba got downstairs Seto would be reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Mokuba would say a quick hello, grab a piece of toast and head out for a walk. Just like every other morning that's what occurred that day.

Mokuba didn't take any long routes. He made a b-line through the park, heading directly for the game shop run by Yugi's grandpa. As he approached, he heard the sounds of dueling. He peeked through a bush with Aki sitting on his head and saw Jounouchi and Honda dueling. He grinned and watched, waiting till the duel ended before finally coming out and going to them.

"Hey guys!" He said happily.

"Hey Mokuba!" Everyone replied in unison.

Aki meanwhile was floating above Mokuba's head eyes wide in awe. "Whoa!" She quickly flew around Yami's head, buzzing like an annoying fly. "Nice hair!" She giggled, poking his tri-coloured spikes.

"Mokuba..." The Pharaoh began, calmly swatting Aki away. "What is it?"

Mokuba sighed and waited till everyone was looking at him. "She's a fairy. She was sent here to help me teach Seto..."

"Five lessons in friendship!" Aki screeched, cutting him off. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Akimeru; however you can call me Aki! I am an angel-in-training fairy sent by the FPAA, the Fairy Prayer Answering Agency! If we accomplish this, Seto will change forever and I'll get my wings. If not my rank will be lowered and who knows what will happen to Seto! A pleasure to meet you all!" She said it all very quickly, barely stopping for a breath.

"Talk about a motor mouth." Muttered Jounouchi. "And what does this have to do with us?" He asked.

"Lesson 1: Trust. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't trust very easily. What he needs is to experience trust. That's why we need your help." Aki smiled, holding her hands in front of her.

Everyone looked at each other. "And what do you suggest?" Yami asked. "A nature hike where we learn to trust each other?"

Aki grinned. "That works. We'll plan it and let you know. Let's go Mokuba." She poked him in the forehead and flew off. Mokuba took the hint and followed after saying goodbye.

They went straight to the Kaiba Corp building and headed straight for Seto's office. Mokuba peeked in for a split-second before hiding again. He looked at Aki and sighed, shaking his head.

"This is never going to work!" He mumbled.

"Never say die!" Aki assured him with a smile.

Mokuba blinked. "I never said die in the first place." He said.

"Okay. Then never say never." She shrugged.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "He'll never go for this!" He hissed as Aki started making weird gestures with her arms, flapping them around.

"Go for what?" Seto asked from behind him.

Mokuba froze on the spot and laughed as Aki smacked her forehead with a heavy sigh. "Uh well... You see, I was wondering if you were too busy to go out for a hike?"

Seto frowned. "Right now isn't the best time Mokuba."

"But you really need a break." He replied.

"No Mokuba. I'm way too jammed up with deadlines to think about breaks right now. I'd love to, I really would." He knelt down near him, looking his younger brother in the eyes. "But I can't and I'm sorry."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. "Okay Seto." He mumbled. He turned and walked away as Aki looked at Seto through Mokuba's hair, watching the CEO go back into his office.

He returned to the game shop with a sigh. He told them that the hike idea wouldn't work and they agreed to help him think of something. Mokuba was thankful that Seto didn't know where he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Dude this is long! Holy crap! And the suit that Kaiba is wearing is not invented. He wears that suit in the KC Grand Championship season. Well, hope you like it! Read & Review! 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello all readers! Anyone who's curious as to what Akimeru looks like? I drewherand posted iton my deviantART account. If you wanna see it send me an e-mail. My e-mail is in my profile.


End file.
